Jack (Judy)
Jack is the antagonist, and primary victim of the 2014 short web film Judy, a spinoff of the Sleepaway Camp series, which focused on one of Angela Baker's victims, Judy who survived her seeming murder and has since grown into a vigilante serial killer going after those who abuse their children. In the short film, Jack is Judy's primary target. ''Judy'' Jack and his families story is told in flashbacks and exposition. Jack is introduced in the short as a neglectful and deadbeat father, who has since divorced his wife Marlene, when he was caught having an affair. His ex wife is left living in a poor condition due to Jack avoiding paying any alimony and child support. He is able to avoid any legal trouble by telling the courts that he doesn't have a job or money to do so, and his ex wife can't afford to hire a private investigator. Ever since marrying his new wife, he continues to neglect his family to the point of withholding money for his son Jack Jr. who has been hospitalized due to asthma and nearly died three times. Jack openly didn't care and even laughed when he found out, continuously mocking his son's plight when he hears he's being bullied. Jack married his mistress Katie and took to abusing her daughter Jamie, much to Katie's apathy. Eventually Jack began sexually assaulting Jamie repeatedly as Katie refusing to believe her. When Marlene tries to take the matter up to the courts, she finds herself in the same position as before, with Jack blatantly getting away with his deeds once again. Jack meets (and presumably hooked up) with Judy, but unbeknownst to him, Judy is not only a murderous vigilante, but also a social worker who Jamie turned to for help. Shortly after, Judy breaks into Jack and Katie's house and ties them up. Judy explains her motives in that she survived a murder attempt by Angela Baker that left her sterile, and has since grown up to be protective of children. Judy proceeds to gruesomely torture her two captives, ranting to them about how they mistreat their children and how people like them make her sick. Jack cowardly tries to justify what he did and shows no remorse, prompting Judy to bash his genitals with a hammer, before electrocuting and suffocating him with a hair iron - the same weapon that sterilized Judy 31 years ago. Personality Jack's only discernable personality in the short is that he is an arrogant and sleezy man who only cares about himself. Jack is openly abusive and neglectful of his family, and repeatedly raped his stepdaughter. Jack is easily able to manipulate Katie into taking his side, and even boasts about how he is able to get away with everything to Katie. Jack is apathetic and even smug towards the plight of his ex-wife, and son, even mocking his son's bullying and his near death due to asthma attacks. When Judy confronts him, Jack is completely unrepentant and repeatedly tries to justify himself, using his gambling, smoking habits and a planned vacation as justification for how he treated his son. This further disgusts Judy, who he believes he can bribe and even tells her that he's untouchable. Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Gamblers Category:Horror Villains Category:Parents Category:Criminals